The Samurai Fox and the Rabbit Geisha
The downtown of our city has a great park, with pavilions and cherry trees A peaceful, beautiful little area that is among the finest in all of the districts Not only has it great gardens, but it´s also good for big parties as well Today, me and my friends are partying there, with a theme quite special It´s a party in theme of feudal era Japan, which is something I haven´t visited before Just like other costume parties, I shall attend it with my beautiful bunny wife Judy and I have always loved to dress up ever since our first Halloween together No matter what theme or role we take, the two of us always have a fun time there We arrive at the park on the downtown, hand in hand From the way the props are up and mammals are having fun, the party has just started I have dressed up as a samurai fox, with a matching sword and armor You could call me more of a ronin though, since I don´t really have a master While you on the other hand, have dressed up as a geisha bunny In your makeup, wig, dress and fan, you look so lovely The party area looks just as fun as I expected With the sword fighting contests, tattoo parlors, board games and so on, it makes me so excited Bogo and Clawhauser are there too already, as the emperor and his shogun After seeing him as that, I can safely say old Benji would make for a mighty one Flash is in the role of a ninja, which is something I wouldn´t expect Well, as a warrior he sure would be cunning and silent At the beginning of the party, I attend the swordfighting contest Clashing with katanas in the area while you watch and root for your sweetheart Me and the boar trainer are evenly matched, but he´s still impressed But the greatest praise comes from your mouth, which makes me feel really honored We see acrobats in here too, as well as a stage play aimed at families A story about brave martial artists, beautiful princesses and mighty dragons I love it so far, it´s not every day we get festivals like this You seem to be enjoying it as well, as I can see from the smile on your face All of us take photos together too at all the locations we´ve seen In some photos, we even pretend to make some martial arts moves just for fun When it´s dinnertime, we go to a tent to have a taste of some Japanese cuisine I especially love the sushi made by Rioichi, the most talented raccoon sushi chef in the place As we´re almost done with the party, there´s still souvenirs left to buy I get a shiny jade necklace that I place on the neck of my beloved Judy Delightedly, you thank me with a gentle embrace I´d gladly defend your honor in any battle, my love Even though we´re ready to leave, one thing is still left to do Which is going to the pavilion by the lake and admire the scenery with you There, you gently take my helmet off, pulling your husband closer On your red, luscious lips, I give a kiss most tender At the moment, it makes me think we were really living in these roles centuries ago I´m sure it´d be an interesting experience to share with my doe It was your great idea to attend this party today, which was worth it No wonder you always have a great eye for entertainment or where to spend our time at Today, the park was attended by the greatest lovers in all of Zootopia The samurai fox and the rabbit geisha. Category:Poem style Category:Costume party stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Fanon stories Category:What if-scenarios